


A Happy Man

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to meet the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Happy Man  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 364  
>  **Summary:** It's time to meet the parents.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett  
>  on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“What do you think?”

Riley turned around to see Buffy standing in the doorway wearing a form fitting little black dress. He swallowed hard as his breath caught in his throat. 

“Riley?” Her fingers brushed her bare thighs as she fidgeted with the short hem of the dress. _Why wasn’t he saying anything? Didn’t he like it?_ She was unaware she’d asked the questions out loud until he answered her.

“Of course I like it.” He moved closer to get a better look. “I more than like it. I..” He quickly cleared his throat as visions of slowly peeling the enticing dress from her body rushed through his mind. “What red blooded or any other kind of blooded male for that matter wouldn’t?”

“So you think it looks okay?”

At the nervousness shining through her voice Riley ran his hands down her arms. “Hey, relax, Buffy. You’re just meeting my parents you’re not going through the Spanish Inquisition.”

“But what if they don’t like me?”

He really wanted to reassure her that his parents would love her but he knew in her current state she wouldn’t believe him no matter what he said. But maybe there was one thing he could say to reassure her.

“It doesn’t matter if they do or don’t.” Riley traced her bottom lip with his index finger as he continued to speak. “This isn’t about them or any one else. What matters is you and me and as long I have you I can die a happy man. Do I have you?” He couldn’t resist teasing her. 

Buffy bit her lip and pretended to think before she grinned up at him. “Always.”

Riley slowly lowered his head an ‘I love you’ poised on his lips but before he could say anything the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house. With a smile on his face he straightened and held out his hand. “Let’s go meet my parents.”

Buffy gave him a nervous smile before slipping her hand in his. “Don’t let go.” She whispered as she clutched Riley’s hand.

Riley threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed. “Not ever.” He whispered as they walked towards the door.


End file.
